Friends forever!
by fangurlluv
Summary: Another Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha story but in this one will the gang take the drama into their own hands? Will Christian get mad at Rose for cussing his aunt out? Will Rose find a new man to replace Dimitri? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, new story! **

**This has been in me head for so long, I had to let it out. Please review and tell me if you like it or not. Thanks for reading**

**Me- would you guys want to do the disclaimer!?**

**VA cast-Sure, Fangurlluv does not own vampire academy or the characters just and Guardian Wilson.**

All I could feel was numbness. No pain. No anger. No sadness. Just numbness. I tried to run what just happened through my head.

_ I woke up early today. I know, alert the media Rose Hathaway is waking up early! But today I wanted to surprise Dimitri by being early for once. I hopped in the shower and did my usual routine shampoo, double conditioning so my hair can be extra silky, face wash. I put on my blood red training bra and some super comfy yoga pants Lissa got me for Christmas. Before I walked out the door, I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked Fucking hot. Seeing that I was almost on time I raced down to the gym, trying to beat Dimitri there. As I pulled the double doors that lead to the gym I heard moans that sounded like. TASHA!? I peeked through the glass and saw something I wished was just a dream. MY DIMITRI WAS MAKING OUT WITH THAT BITCH! I couldn't believe my eyes as I ran in and slapping Tasha. Hard enough to leave a mark for days. "How could you do this to me Dimitri. I loved you. I gave you everything. What can this whore gave you that I can't" _

_"A family. Roza. A family"_

_"So you're just going to leave. Leave everything we had. Leave me!?"_

_" Yes, I am going to be Tasha's guardian" he replies with exactly no emotion at all, usually I could tell what he emotions was even with his guardian mask on, but there he was standing there with his arms around Tasha. _

_I couldn't take it any more and I just ran. And ran. And ran.( __**Lets just say the bond between Lissa and Rose was a two-way bond).**_

I could feel the darkness creeping into my soul and a sob coming but NO! Rose Hathaway does not cry for anyone, not even the love of her life, Dimitri. Suddenly she started to feel nothing just numbness. The only thing she could feel was Lissa talking to her trying to find her

_Rose, I am so sorry. I got sucked into your mind. Please tell me where you are._

She didn't want to answer.

_Rose, please I know your hurting. I just wanna help. _

Finally I had enough.

_If you wanna help than just leave me alone ok? For once in your life Lissa!_

That came out very wrong but I can't help myself when I am mad. I felt sorry for Lissa. She was only trying to help but I just wanted be alone.

** Lissa POV**

Did Rose just scream at me!? She would never do that. I could feel a tidal wave of emotion just crash into me. Wow, Dimitri really broke her, it felt like he ripped her heart out. How could he be so cruel? These past month sew have been hanging out with him, I wanted to take back all the nice things I said about him. I have lost ALL respect for him.

He is going to pay for hurting my best friend like this. And he is going to be hurt as bad as he hurt Rose but the difference is... This will be physical.

I got up out of my seat as my magic teacher (**I just made her up) **glared at me and said "Miss Dragomir, please get back in your seat."

"Please , this is an emergency"

"Care to share" Nosy Bitch. I could feel the darkness coming in But I have to stay cool. For Rose.

"No, I rather not." "Then get back in your seat." "Why don't you get back to reacting and just fuck off and let me leave." I was very surprised at what I said but I would say anything for Rose, the whole class along with was staring at me with their mouths wide open.

" Mia, Christian lets go" They got up and followed me out into the hall like obedient puppies. They made the right choice because I could snap at any second now.

"Damn Liss, are you feeling ok? You're acting a lot like Rose" Mia said breaking the silence. There were a could novices in the hallways, probably skipping class. "We are going to go beat up Dimitri" I say in a determined tone. "Liss, babe I'm sorry but I have to say this, that is the most stupid idea ever known to mankind."

"He cheated on Rose!" I blurted out.

" Let's go kill the asshole!" Mia yelled as if that was her battle cry.

" That piece of shit, I want to burn him until he withers away with the wind!" Cristian said but not as loudly as Mia. A flame formed in the palm if his hands. I could see that he was trying very hard to control his anger.

I know that even though Christian and Rose fight a lot but they will always have each others back in anything. Their friendship was more of a sisterly and brotherly love.

"But shouldn't we get Eddie and Mason first" Mia piped up hopefully.

"Of course" I reply calmly "I'll get Mason and you two get Eddie. Meet in my room.

**Christian POV**

Wow, Lissa just snapped at a teacher. Something must be really wrong with Her and Rose's bond. Me and Mia followed her in the hallway to see her calm down a bit.

"Damn Liss, are you ok? You're acting a lot like Rose" Mia said finally breaking the silence. Did this girl have a death wish because you didn't want to see a mad Lissa, I met her once when I didn't bring Lissa flowers for our 3 month anniversary. Like who celebrates 3 months!?

"We have to beat up Dimitri"

Seriously, did this girl have a death with because I could see on her tombstone

Tried to beat up Badass Russian Guardian

As a good boyfriend I tried to put it the nicest way I could.

"Liss, babe, I'm sorry but I have to say this, that is the most stupid ever known to mankind"

The next sentence changed it all.

"I cheated on Rose!" She blurted out.

That mother fucking ass-hole. I wanted to rip one of his kidneys out, so he could still live and then feed it to him, then he will have to watch me cut off his arms and legs and finally his stupid piece of shit of a head. I know kinda creepy but that is what you get if you mess with one of my friends.

Me and Rose always seemed like we hated each others guts but really, she like a sister to me, the only family I have after Tasha and Lissa.

And no one crosses my family without walking out with a couple broken bones.

**Rose POV**

I got out with all my might and tried to figure out where I was. "Rose, is that you?" A familiar voice called over to me. Guardian Wilson. He was a middle aged guardian, probably somewhere in the 40s, I liked him, he always thought of me as an equal, a real guardian. "Yes" I replied only to see him frown as he walked up to me.

" Oh, sweetheart, what happened, who am I having to beat up first" I forgot my eyes were still red and puffy from drying and my sweater which I grabbed before leaving my dorm was soaked in tears.

" No one" I tried to leave but he stopped me."Is it Belikov leaving for that bitch Tasha?"

No shit Sherlock. Everyone already knew about me and Dimitri relationship,

But him calling Tasha a bitch made me smile a little but it didn't last long until I burst into tears again" "I should call Albert and Jeanine here"

Before I could stop him, he pulled out a walkie talkie and called for my mom and Alberta to come to our location, which was in the back of our school. I can't believe I ran this far.

In exactly 1 minute they appeared with raged look on their faces. "I am going to kill Belikov" my mother hissed. I was still crying and Alberta has noticed and had pulled me in an very tight hug as she whispered to me "I will make Belikov pay for what he has done"

My mother was just standing there, not knowing what to do and I could see a little jealousy in her eyes. That's what you get for not being there for my whole life.

**Mason POV**

I was just doing my work as I glanced over to Rose's desk, she wasn't here today. I wonder what hap-

My thoughts were cut off by the door swing open and Lissa bursting in and saying "Mason, we need to go now" I got up and walked toward her.

"Miss Dragomir, what do you think you're doing!" Stan yelled at her. She didn't even flinch.

"Giving Mr. Ashford the rest of the day off" she said as she and I stormed out of the classroom leaving Stan and all the students with their mouthes gaped.

"What's going on and why isn't Rose here" I asked

**oooooo Cliff hanger. Review and you can read about Mason reaction to Dimitri cheating on Rose. I know I know, they need to be together but they might just get their happy ending. Depends on what mood I'm in. **

**Thank you all again for reading! Remember review because I just love reading them so much. See ya later**


	2. Chapter 2- Big bad Russian gets beat up

**Hey guys, fangurlluv here. Chapter 2 for friends forever is here! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Thank you to LoveXxXAngel and ilikebooksok for reviewing! I love reading them so much. Anyway without further ado... Chapter 2**

* * *

**Mason POV**

"Just follow me and I will explain everything later" I stopped suddenly and said "No, Lissa tell me now"

"Fine, Dimitri cheated on Rose with Tasha ok?" I am going to kill that basterd. I beat him until he can't even walk.

"What are we going to do to him" I asked but I already knew, we were going to beat up the Badass guardian. Hard. But when we are determined we can do anything.

"Isn't it obvious" Lissa replied sounding very annoyed. Her and Rose's bond is probably making her very mad.

We make our way to Lissa's room in silence.

**Rose POV**

After I recovered from all the tears mom and Alberta were talking about ways to torture Dimitri which was creeping me out.

"We should push him down that well near the pond"

"No, we should wreck his apartment"

"Come on, my idea is way better"

They kept saying how I don't deserve him and how sorry they were.

I've had enough and I started running for my dorm. No use I yelling at them because my voice was already raspy from all the crying. I tried to focus on the sound of me feet hitting the ground but I couldn't with 3 guardians yelling for me to stop.

I finally reached the novice dorms and stormed up to my room not bothering to even say a smart ass comment when Jessie tried to stop me.

I flung my door open and slammed it shut as I broke down before I could even make it to my bed. My heart hurt so much. I wanted it to go away. Maybe if I kill myself then it would go away. No! Don't thing that Rose, you have to be there for Lissa. For Lissa.

Just then I heard a soft knock on my door.

**Lissa POV**

As Christian, Eddie, and Mia arrived me and Mason were already calling to kick Belikov's balls. "What's going on here?!" Eddie asked surprised. I guess Christian hasn't told him yet. I have calmed down a lot during the walk from Stan's class to my dorm.

"Belikov cheated on Rose with that Tasha bitch" Mason blurted out. I could see Christian flinch a little. Well, he shouldn't be surprised.

Eddie's eye widened in surprise and then narrowed in anger. "We gotta kill that asshole" He said almost calmly.

"But first we need to find Rose. She been blocking me out since this morning when I slipped in her head." Everyone looked surprised, usually it was Rose who slipped in my mind. Today was the first time. "When she found Dimitri" Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Let's go" Mia said obviously wanted to kick Belikov's ass as soon as possible. Suddenly Adrian came in my room looking pissed "I already know and I'm coming too"

We all stormed towards the most obvious place Rose would be. Her dorm.

**Rose POV**

I kept crying. "Roza, open up now!".

"Go the fuck away!" I screamed though the door. I was getting my voice back.

"No, I am not leaving until you open this door" I finally stood up and opened the door not because of him, because I had a few words to say and let me tell you, they were words I would get in trouble saying! I swung the door open as I saw him AND Tasha.

"No, you are leaving now! You now have no right over me, why don't you just fucking get onto the fucking plane and go to Russia and be happy and have all your fucking kids And leave me forever, I don't wanna see you or that bitch again. And for you"

I turned to Tasha and she flinched, I wouldn't blame her. Her face was still red from my slap.

"You ugly ass motherfuckin slut. Couldn't you go find some other man candy you could just chew on then spit out. Why did you have to go for my man? Huh, what did I ever do to you!?" I screeched.

Before I could say another word I felt a pair of strong hands pushing me against the wall and lifting me at least 2 feet off the ground. "Don't you dare say that again, you little stupid stu-"

"Put her down now!" I heard Lissa yell with that voice that would make anyone think she is the was standing down the hall with Adrian,Christian,Mason,Eddie, and Mia. Suddenly a ring of fire came around and almost burned Dimitri but it burned out.

"Christian, do you know how dangerous that is!" yelled Tasha. "Yes, I do and do you know how dangerous it is picking on Rose Hathaway!" Christian shot back. Damn right!.

"Because before you can even touch her, you'll have to go though us!" Mason yelled as he pulled Dimitri off me and I landed safely on my feet.

Dimitri pulled his fist back, ready to punch Mason but Tasha stopped him. "We're wasting our time, Dimka" He opened his mouth to respond but Mason quickly kicked him right in the balls and backed away as Dimitri slumped to the floor holding his crotch.

Eddie stepped up to him and said "You mother fucking asshole" before he punched Dimitri in the nose as hard as he could. I swear I heard his nose break.

Then finally Christian stepped up and punched him square in the eye. Ouch, even for a Moroi he could throw a good punch. Not that I'm gonna tell him that.

Lissa and Mia slapped Dimitri and turned to Tasha and slapped that bitch too.

"You little bitches" She screeched

"You have no right to call me that because if you remember, I AM THE DRAGOMIR PRINCESS!" Lissa said as she glared at her.

"Lissa... I have never done anything to you!" "Princess!" She corrected "If you hurt my friends, you hurt me" she hissed.

"Tasha lets just go" Dimitri whispered.

Wow bid bad Belikov just got beaten up my a bunch of students. He had blood squirting out of his nose and and swelling eye. Two red hand marks were marked on his face by Lissa and Mia's slaps. And he was still holding his balls in caution. He tried to look like he wasn't hurting like hell but we could all see he was faking it.

Tasha helped Dimitri up and they both walked away right into-

Alberta and my mom.

"Belikov, how many times have warned you about hurting my daughter!" Screeched my mom. Tasha was frozen in fear. But not Dimitri, he stood his ground and Said back to her "I love Tasha and nothing can change even a bunch of student who think they can knock some sense into me!" He glared back at us. He could finally stand up straight until Alberta had enough and kicked him in the balls... again.

Tasha and him stormed out of the building before Dimitri could get anymore hurt.

"Rose, Are you ok?" Mia finally noticed me. I was still standing against the wall where Dimitri and holding me.I couldn't believe what was happening, they actually beat Dimitri and why was he being so mean? Thinking about Dimitri I started bawling my eyes out again. As soon as I knew everyone was hugging me, even Christian.

**Tasha POV**

Those stupid bitches. How dare they yell at me!? Do they know who I am? Who cares if you were THE Dragomir princess! I thought Lissa was sweet until now. Omg I have a plan. I have to get Christian to break up with her, yes that will ruin her life and his, but he could rot in hell for all I care. He was just another brat I had to take care of. I don't even know why I stopped his parents from killing him. Damn shame.

I knew the compulsion I used on Dimitri wouldn't last as long as I thought so I had to get him out of this country as fast as could. Maybe Russia. I always loved annoying Dimitri's family.

* * *

**Dun dun dun**

**you guys finally found out why Dimitri acting so mean... Compulsion. How did you like the Dimitri getting beat up part. Should Abe show up next chapter? Tell me in a review!**

**Thanks again for reading! :) **

**See ya next time! **


	3. Chapter 3- Sleepover

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter to friends forever. Please review, it makes my day. Without further ado... Chapter 3 of Friends Forever.**

***Disclamer- I do not own VA. Richelle Mead does, I own the plot and that's all.**

**Rose POV**

"Please leave." I manage to get out while everyone was crushing me in a VERY tight hug.

"bu-" Lissa tried to protest. "No Lis, please just leave. I need to be alone right now."

She wanted to stay very bad but she knew I would just get mad."Fine but we are taking you to dinner." I nodded. I knew thats better than her staying.

Everyone started leaving and Mia stayed behind "I know we used to have our complications."

"Mia, stop we're fine now." She just shook her head."Please call me if you need anything. I wanna be there for you, like a real friend." She manage to get out a small smile.

Why was she doing this, did she think she needed to prove herself? Then I remembered when she got dumped by some stuck up royal and me and Lissa were there for her the whole time. I even got to punch him in the nose.

"Of course" I said as I gave her a small smile. She nodded as she left.

I flopped down on my bed. Dimitri. Dimitri. Dimitri. Why couldn't I be good enough? Why Tasha? Oh right she could give him a family. A fucking family. I bet it was always Tasha, I was just a stupid student being tricked be love, a fun fling. Fun. All I was, was fun. Love is so hurtful. Why do people need it? I was fine before he came into the picture. Just me and Lissa. We were happy, then he came.

Fuck Dimitri.

Tried to sleep and wish I would wake up from this dream, no nightmare. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me under.

I woke up to pounding on the door. "Rose, are you in there?" I groaned in respond. "Let me in. Please?" I tried to get up, I noticed my whole bed was soaked in tears, I decided I didn't care and went to open the door. "What do you want?" I say as I open the door, behind it was Mia and Lissa carrying my favorite snacks and doughnuts. And bags of clothes!? Shit, they wanna have a camp out. We used to do this all the time, us 3 would camp out in one of our rooms and gossip and you know girly sleepover stuff.

"Shit" Thats all I got out before they crushed me in a tight hug. "We are having a camp out and you are gonna spill ok?"

Of course, I have no choice so I just nodded. This is gonna be a LONG night.

They layed out their sleeping bags and I got mine out of my closet. "Ok, first thing first" Lissa held up a little doll that looked similar to Dimitri. "Let out all your anger on this doll"

I thought about it for a second and decided you know what, this might really help so I punched the doll pretending it was the man that broke my heart. "You mother fucking bastard, do you know what I have been though. You selfish asshole! You can rot in hell for all I care. All you think about is yourself, you son of a bitch!" I screamed hitting the doll every time i said a word. I actually feel better. Mia and Lissa both looked very scared as I glanced over at them,"So, what are we doing next?" I asked calmly. "Um, let's see, ohh let's play I never" Mia mood lighten when she suggested her favorite game."

"Ok" me and Lissa replied in unison. Lissa took out 3 bottles of vodka and I looked at her confused. She usually never drank. "I thought we might need it" she says answering my questioned look.

We sat in a circle and decided I would go first.

"I never had sex" I say. Mia look at me in surprise. "I'm not a whore like everyone thinks". I've been waiting for the right time and the right person. Dimitri._ No Rose, get him gotta your head._ Lissa and Mia both took a drink.

Mia's turn, "I never been suspended" Of course, I took a drink.

"I never, um, punched someone because they were annoying" I took a drink again.

I started feeling a fuzzy feeling and knew I was gonna regret this in the morning but I had to get _him_ out of my mind. Then it was my turn again. "I never drank blood" I say directing it to Lissa, they both took a drink.

"I never worked out like with weights and stuff like that" I took a drink.

"I never brought someone back from the dead" Lissa drank.

"I never read a book 3 times" Lissa drank. Nerd.

We played until we couldn't hold any more alcohol and Mia grabbed her stomach and ran for my bathroom. We heard sounds that sounded like she was throwing up. Mia can't hold down liquor.

Suddenly Lissa starts crying, just out of the blue. "Oh my god Liss, what's wrong?" I couldn't read her feelings because mine were too large and I felt hopeless, just sitting there with a crying Lissa in my arms, I didn't know what was happening."

Mia finally came out of the bathroom and gasped at Lissa crying. "Seriously, I leave for 2 minutes and I come back to a pity party" I glared at her and she paled a little.

"This is serious. Do you know what happened?" She shook her head back and forth.

"Christian" Lissa managed to get out, then she returned to her loud sobbing. I felt like crying too but Lissa came first.

** Did you like it? Tell me in a review. Anyway I have 2 questions for you guys.**

**How many chapters should there be? And any ideas you guys want in the story would be very useful. This chapter is a little short but I've been very busy lately with school and stuff but I just wanted this up. Thanks for reading and hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4 Christian and Camille?

**Hey peoplez, here is chapter 4 to Friends Forever and I hope you like it.**

**LoveCupcake01- I'm already working on it.**

**LoveXxXAngel-OMG I love the way you think.**

**Gg- I'm so sorry but I promise that they will probably be together by the end of the story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own VA, Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

**Rose POV**

"Lissa, what's wrong, I promise to take care of it" I say in a pleading voice I can't stand to say my best friend like this. Broken like me. She didn't deserve that, I probably did with all my smart ass comments and beating people up but sweet and kind Lissa does not deserve this. I next words made me go fucking crazy.

"Christian broke up with me and said h...h...he d..didn't love me anymore" Lissa sobbed into my shoulder.

I got up calmly and said "That bastard is dead" I ran out of there as fast as a strigoi and ran straight into someone I never wanted to see again. Dimitri. "Rose, what are you doing out of your dorm at this time" he asked in his strict mentor voice.

"None of your damn business" I retorted pushing past him. "But just saying, someone's dying tonight so you should be ready to carry a dead body into the forest to you know...decompose it"

"Rose, stop"

"No, you know what Dimitri. I loved you so much. Also, you are no longer my mentor so no I'm not going to stop. I fucking hate you right now! Say hello to the devil for me, will ya?" I guess that was kinda harsh but he broke my heart.

"Roza?" Dimitri sounds really pained and his face looked like he was fighting with someone. Weird. I was going to ask him what was wrong but then I remembered what he did to me.

"It's Rose to you" I snapped back.

His face fell and he looked defeated, then his guardian face came back on. That was my cue to run. I swiftly kicked him in the groin and ran.

I ran towards the male moroi dorms and quickly ran up the stairs.

23N 24N I read quickly trying to find his room.25N Christian's room.

Inside I heard moaning, "Oh Christian oh yea right there, oh god faster Chris harder get your huge cock in my tight pussy" a voice that sounded like Camille yelled. I couldn't take this anymore and busted into the room. There she was, Camille, I wonder how he got her into bed with him. She was a snobby royal and they usually just ignore Christian.

Camille was butt ass naked and they were both under the sheets when I walked in. Thank God.

"What the fuck Rose?!" Christian yelled probably annoyed that I ruined his little porn session.

"You are going to die tonight!" I yelled back as I threw Camille out of the bed and punched Christian straight in the nose, I swear I heard a crack under my fist. He covered his bloody nose with one hand and suddenly a fireball formed in his free hand.

"Oh Rosie, we wouldn't want you to get burnt now would we?" He threw the fireball at me and I tried to dodge it but it was too late, the fireball hit my arm and now there was a huge burn there. Why was Christian doing this? I knew that even though he and Lissa weren't together he would never hurt me or anyone else that wasn't his "enemy".

"What the fuck Christian!" I screeched. That burn burned like a bitch. Right when I was about to pounce on him a pair of strong arms restrained me, then the after shave hit me, Dimitri. "I swear to god Rose, I think I will no longer be able to make babies."

Good. That was a part of what I was trying to achieve.

I thrashed in his arms, kicking and punching him in the face but he wouldn't let go. "If you still want to live your stupid ass life you will let me go" I said dangerously. Christian was now kneeling next to Camille trying to calm her. She looked terrified, probably at me. I can picture myself thrashing in _his _arms like a wild animal.

Suddenly I felt the most pain I have felt in a long time. It felt like someone was choking me. I managed to scream and Dimitri's face went pale. I sank to the floor trying to catch my breath. Then I realized, nothing was happening to me. It was Lissa.

I ran out of the room and right into Alberta "Rose, what are you doing and what happened to your arm" she says looking at my arm. "LISSA!" I yelled and she suddenly went into guardian mode, not that she wasn't always.

* * *

**Christian POV (Before the break up)**

I was with Lissa watching a movie when my phone rang, I picked it up and the screen said Aunt Tasha.

"Hello" I said into the speaker. "Hello Christian, can you please come join me for lunch at my living space" Tasha voice came out. "Sure, can Lissa come?" I knew Lissa didn't like Tasha much because she took Dimitri away from Rose, I would too but she was my aunt, they only one who fought for me when my parent tried to turn me.

"No... I wanted to just spend some time with you, only you and I have to talk to you about something." Interesting.

"Ok I'll be over in 5" and with that I hung up.

"What's going on?" Lissa says finally taking her eyes off of twilight for the first time.

"Tasha wants me to go to lunch with her, I'll be back in about an hour."

"Ok, then I'll go back to Jacob yummy!" She replies, I don't get what's with her and other girls obsessing over Jacob. Sure he had nice abs and muscles but he's probably a player.

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review. Summers here finally! I had my 8the grade graduation 2 days ago and got a presidential academic award woohoo! (not to brag) Tell me when your last day was in a review and what your doing this summer. I'm going to visit my step-aunt in South Carolina. **

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**

**-Fangurlluv**


End file.
